Unbroken
by Anime Viper
Summary: Trowa reflects on his and Quatre's relationship as he lies in bed, watching his lover sleep.


Hiya! This is a stupid little ficlet my mind came up with and wouldn't go away! Extreme stupidness, though it's not quite a tripefic.  
  
Title: Unbroken Author: Anime Viper Warnings: Shonen ai, songfic, insomniac author Pairings: 3+4 Summary: Trowa's thoughts early in the morning, ten years after the war. Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, they belong to Koichi Tokita, Sunrise, Bandai, and anybody else I've forgotten. Also, I do not own the song "Unbroken", it belongs to Tim McGraw. //indicates lyrics//  
  
~*~*~*BEGIN FIC~*~*~*  
  
// How I ever lived and breathed before you loved me, I don't recall  
  
If I walked around at all, it was in bits and pieces  
  
Of a jagged heart  
  
You kissed me and every piece went back in place, every pain got erased  
  
You held me up to the light//  
  
I yawned and looked at the boy curled against my side. I smiled. I love mornings like these, when I wake up before him, and I get to watch him sleep for an hour or more.  
  
//No one ever left me out in the rain  
  
Cold words still remain unspoken  
  
And I never got lost, spent years in the dark  
  
You're here, now my heart's unbroken  
  
When I see your smile fill my soul again  
  
I'm unbroken//  
  
For ten years, I've awoken to his soft breathing, his head resting on my shoulder, arm thrown over my waist. Sometimes, I wake up to his beautiful sky blue eyes and that warm, loving smile that only I can bring out of him. These are the moments I treasure, right along with our tender lovemaking and our walks around the garden behind our house.  
  
//If I doubted the power of love, baby now I understand  
  
I thank God for every day I wake up to the soft touch  
  
Of your magic hands  
  
In this world sometimes the only thing that's real is the way you make me feel  
  
Babe, the changes day and night  
  
I swear it's life//  
  
I ran my fingers through his soft, sunshine-blonde hair. He laughs at me sometimes when I describe him like this. Sky blue eyes, sunshine-blonde hair. But that's just how he is. Everything is bright about Quatre. Even now, when I think back to before he was mine, it scares me to remember how dark my world was without him. I was so alone, so empty. I cared for no one, not even myself. I always felt so detached, like nothing affected me, like nothing mattered. But then Quatre came into my life, and my dark, lonely world was turned upside down.  
  
//No one ever left me out in the rain  
  
Cold words still remain unspoken  
  
And I never got lost, spent years in the dark  
  
You're here, now my heart's unbroken  
  
When I see your smile fill my soul again  
  
I'm unbroken//  
  
I stroked his side, unable to tear my eyes away from his beautiful face. We share everything, the same bed, the same house. As far as I'm concerned, we share the same life, because without him, I'm just an empty shell of a human being. Now, we've had our little disagreements. He's sent me out to the couch a few times, but he's always come and slept on the couch with me, crying and begging for me to take him back. Of course. I'm dead without him; of course I'm going to forgive him for a silly argument. It's then when I'm reminded that he needs me as much as I need him, that without me, those bright eyes of his will become dark. That his shining personality will dim. I can't let that happen, not to him, he doesn't deserve that. So, I live, but only for him; nothing else matters except that I have him, and he has me, and we are together.  
  
//I still see the night, I fell into your eyes  
  
And when we made love it felt like the first time//  
  
His eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at me. He smiled and snuggled closer. We lay like that for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company. He leaned up a little bit and pressed a kiss to my lips, and I eagerly returned it. "What was that for, Love?" I asked him, grasping his hand.  
  
//No one ever left me out in the rain  
  
Cold words still remain unspoken  
  
And I never got lost, spent years in the dark  
  
You're here, now my heart's unbroken  
  
When I see your smile fill my soul again  
  
I'm unbroken//  
  
"Just for being here for me, when I wake up." He sat up and stretched, yawning.  
  
I sat up and put my arm around his waist, nuzzling his shoulder. "I love you, Quatre."  
  
//When I see your smile fill my soul again  
  
I'm unbroken  
  
I'm unbroken, oh yeah  
  
I'm unbroken//  
  
He looked at me and leaned into my touch. "I love you, too, Trowa."  
  
//No one ever left me out in the rain  
  
Cold words still remain unspoken  
  
And I never got lost, spent years in the dark  
  
You're here, now my heart's unbroken  
  
When I see your smile fill my soul again  
  
I'm unbroken//  
~Fin~ 


End file.
